1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a carry pack for at least two bottles made from a single-piece board blank which is provided with holes that the tops of the bottles engage, projections on the bottles bracing themselves against the sections surrounding the holes, which are provided in a horizontal top panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
DE-OS 36 27 564 already discloses a carry pack of this kind for bottles which holds the bottles extremely securely, but is only relatively simple to produce with an acceptable amount of material in versions for up to four bottles.
The purpose of the invention is to design a carry pack for bottles in such a way that it holds the bottles in a similarly secure way, but is simple and economic to produce for any number of bottles.